Finding My Way
by IxAMxME
Summary: Enter Ayona Kurusaki!She has no recollection of how she came to Konoha, so it's her personal mission to find out who she is and where she belongs...  I wrote this story 5 years ago.Full summary inside.Rated T to be safe.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Finding My Way

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Warning to my Readers: The OC in this story is obviously labeled as a "Mary Sue". I <em>know<em> she is. I actually wrote this story about five years ago, so that should give a very legit explanation. I put up this story merely for enjoyment purposes…and mostly because I had started the second part of this story and thought it a waste if I didn't ever share this story; I still worked hard to make this and just hope everyone who reads finds it an enjoyable time waster ^_^

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not and will not ever own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto's characters. The only thing created was my (very Mary Sue) OC.

Please Enjoy!^-^

Summary: Ayona Kurusaki has always been the top ninja in her class, even better than Sasuke. Not only is she super smart and super skilled in the ninja ways, but also very talented. She can master a technique accurately after just practicing a while, and has photographic memory. A girl like that is admired by many. You'd think she would be happy, but not Ayona. Ever since she could remember, she would always feel that something was wrong with her life, and that she never really "belonged". So, Ayona decides her lifelong mission to find where she feels she truly "belongs." What she has no idea is about her past.

Note: I used different points of views in this story. I will specifically say if the viewpoint has changed, but it's automatically my OC's viewpoint if not specified. Arigatou! Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I sat there, looking up at the long walls and huge opened door. I didn't know where I was nor how I got to be here. I tried thinking back, remembering where I came from. My mind came up blank. All I could remember was my name: Ayona Kurusaki.<p>

I stood up. I was no more than a few inches over three feet. My body was tiny. I was wearing a green-blue scarf. My outfit was a red knee-length dress with a small pink heart at the chest. Underneath, I wore baggy blue jeans, and white tennis shoes were neatly tied on my feet. Around my waist was a small red bag, using the strap like a belt. I carried a black backpack, which was almost as tall as me.

It was tantalizing how I knew what my belongings were and what was contained in it. I was more odd how I could suddenly sling that black humongous bag over my back and waltz right through the entrance of the village. What was even more incredulous about myself was that I just knew things and have the feeling of knowing.

As I walked through the expansive arched gate, two men sat inside a small summerhouse-like structure stared at me. They were also peering behind me to see if I had any companions. I blinked and stared back at them. They had congused looks and gave a samll smile towards me. One of them stood up and came over. He knelt while he talked to me.

"Hi, Little Lady," he greeted with a smile, "Where are your parents?"

I shrugged. I didn't remember having any parents. The other watcher came over an looked down at me. I kept a straight face and stared back. He had a friendly face, and some kind of toothpick stuck out of his mouth.

"I haven't seen you around before," the toothpick man said. "Where are you from?"

I gave another shrug.

The two men looked at one another with confused faces. The one who greeted me first then stood up.

"Well, he started, "I guess we should take you to the Hokage."

"Ho-ka-ge?" I pronounced.

The words sounded familiar, yet so unknown.

"Yeah," the toothpick man grinned, seeing that I had finally spoken. "He's the leader of this village. This is Konohagure; the Hidden Leaf Village."

As he said this, pointed to the silver-plated logo attatched to his bandanna wrapped around his head.

"Konoha," I stated blankly. Again, the same wierd feeling flowed through me.

The toothpick man took my hand. He waved at the other guy, saying that he would return. I followed silently and walked.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Hokage's mansion, went in and up the stairs. The toothpick man then knocked on one of the many doors in the corridor. A voice told us to come in and we entered.<p>

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," the toothpick man bowed respectfully.

The toothpick guy then pushed me forward in front of him, gently. For some reason, without telling my body to, I bowed and hard myself say, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama!"

It was then I realized how my voice really sounded like. It was of a young, little girl!

An ancient instinct at the back of my mind told me that this wasn't "right." I felt that I was much older than I supposedly was and that I wasn't suppose to be in the place I was in. I could see in the reflection of the window my being and my looks. My instinct then told me that my body was how I suppose to be...but then again, it wasn't...

I soon noticed the purple ribbon keeping my long, light brown hair tied. I felt its silk and its texture. Suddenly, for a fraction of a second, I regained all my memory, though it was all too quick for my mind to feed in all the events. So, I forgot again.

My mind a body snapped back to the present. I was standing straight and had finally realized that the toothpick guy was explaining something to the Hokage. I didn't listen but figured that it was about me.

The Hokage was staring at me the entire time. It gave me chills at the back of my spine, like he knew "something" was different about me. He then nodded.

"She seems like she has no parents nor any recollection of her past," he said. "Leave her here."

The toothpick guy bowed. As he did, he looked out from the corner of eye and winked a goodbye to me. He exited the room. I stood there.

Usually, when people are left alone, mostly occurring in little kids like me, they would usually feel a fright or nervousness, right? For me, I felt nothing. Though, I had a very reassuring reason that the Hokage could be trusted, but that reason would have to be pondered a little until I knew what the reason actually was...

I saw him as he stood up, walked over to me, and put in hand on my shoulder. He lead me out of the office to one of the rooms down the hall.

As i passed by, I saw one of the doors half open. I took a quick glance and saw a baby sleeping soundly in a crib. He looked about a year old.

Two rooms down that room, we arrived and stopped. The Hokage looked down at me and smiled. He opened the door. Inside, there was a twin sized bed. Across from it was a desk which held pencils and a lamp. To a corner was a full-length mirror and another corner, a chest of drawers and a small nightstand with a lamp stood next to the bed.

"Well, Ayona," the Hokage started, "if you don't mind, you can stay here. I see that you're alone and probably don't remember anything. This," here he gestured toward the room, "this is your room. The kitchen and dining room is downstairs. Tomorrow, I'll arrange it so that you can go to the ninja academy here."

Again, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu desu," I told him, and gave an unexpected smile.

He left me and I entered inside my new room. I discovered that there was a bathroom connected and that the window next to the mirror had a beautiful view of the village.

I stared into the morning horizon. I had no idea how I came here or who I really was. I all I knew at the moment was that I would be lining in this world for a while.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcomed!<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Ja ne!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Finding My Way

Chapter 2

A/N: Alright! Next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, setting, or songs. My only creation is my OC.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a baby's wailing. It was coming from the room two doors down from mine. I looked at the clock I had found in my backpack. It read: 6:00am. I got up to investigate.<p>

I had only been at the mansion for one day. It took me half of the day getting everything set up in my new room. Amazingly, the black backpack had held many things and it suddenly became a query to me of how I could lift that backpack earlier without much effort. It felt normal and not that heavy.

I crept into the hallway, quietly tiptoeing to the half-opened door. I peered in. I saw a man dressed in black. It was a skin-tight suit, kind of like what a scuba diver wore, but not for water; maybe something like a leotard. He wore a bandanna around his head with the Konoha logo on it, and dark, round geeky shades adorned his eyes. I noticed that he even wore gloves.

The man was trying to put the fussing baby to sleep by singing. It didn't work, though. How can anyone sleep with a voice like a screeching cat? The man made the crying worse.

"Come on, Honorable Grandson," the man pleaded, "please go back to sleep. Your greatest teacher-slash-nanny, Ebisu, is really tired."

The baby wailed louder.

I couldn't help myself. The man was such an idiot, and probably a man who thought he was the best, but in reality, wasn't. I gave a small giggle.

"Who's there?" Ebisu turned around, surprised.

I stepped forward from behind the door to reveal myself.

"Oh, you're that new kid I've heard about," he said with a sigh of relief.

The next thing I knew, I opened my mouth and sang:

_Yura yura to  
>yuganda sora e<br>Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
>Konna ni mo<br>chikaku ni kanjiteru  
>Futatsu no omoi"<br>["Yura Yura" from Naruto]_

I stopped. I was surprised at myself. I didn't know I could sing. It never really occurred to me to try; I could! I looked at the man and baby. Ebisu had fallen asleep while standing and holding the baby, who was also asleep in his arms. I gave a shocked look as I saw Ebisu's legs bend slightly, and him starting to fall to the floor. Quickly, I pushed the nearby nursery chair behind Ebisu just before he fell. He sat perfectly in, still holding the infant.

I thought it best that the child shouldn't stay in the teacher-slash-nanny's arms. I took the baby into mine, and with a little help from a stool, I gently placed him back into the crib. Silently, I made my way back to my room to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>It was now seven in the morning. A knock was heard at my door, and I went to open it. Standing was the Hokage.<p>

"Good morning," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and thanked him for everything. The Hokage chuckled. He told me that I should go downstairs to eat breakfast and that someone would show me the way to then went on to his business. I grabbed my red bag and slung it across my shoulder. Quietly, I rushed downstairs and took my seat at the table, ate quickly, and thanked the cook. I then waited outside for the person who would bring me.

As I waited, I saw many people start their morning. Shops began to open and women swept the dirt outside. There were children also walking to school. I gave a small grin to each person who passed by me, but none really seemed to notice or care.

After a few more minutes passed, a bunch of girls around my age started running in a pack. I couldn't guess what their rush was, but I heard a small blond girl pulling a pink haired girl by her arm and saying, "Come on! WE need to hurry to see him!"

The stampede then disappeared in a dusty smoke. I coughed from the aftermath.

Shortly after, I saw a small boy walking with his hands in his pockets. He carried a green messenger bag. He was wearing an orange stylish vest with matching shorts. He wore a black t-shirt underneath. He had blond hair and held a lonely expression. I kept staring at him even after he passed by me. Something was drawing me toward him, like some kind of force or magnet. I felt like I needed to talk to him, but another feeling I had stopped me before I could move. I looked down the path where the blond boy had come. The figure was coming closer and I could see what it was.

It was another boy around my age and the blond boy's age. He had cool black hair styled in a rocker-like fashion. He wore a long dark blue shirt with a collar that hid a little bit of his neck. He also carried a messenger bag, but was grayish-brown. He wore khaki shorts and had his hands in his pocket. He too had a lonely expression.

As he walked passed, I also felt that magnetic pull I had with the spikey-haired boy. I wanted to talk to them both, but something pulled me back from them. My instinct told me that it wasn't the right time, yet.

I waited a few more minutes after both boys were out of sight. I looked at the clock on the Hokage's mansion. It was about to be nine o' clock, which meant classes were about to start. I gave a sigh and looked around. The area was close to isolated. Of course people were there, but they had shops, so were inside.

I was getting worried. So, I sat on the ground and took a deep breathe. In. Out. I calmed down.

A shadow suddenly fell on me and I looked up. He looked down at me and smiled. His face looked understanding, even though a scar was slashed right across his nose. He had a tight pony tail held at the back with a band. He wore a uniform that resembled the ones that I saw the people at the gate and a lot of people in the mansion wore; his headband was wrapped around his forehead.

I quickly stood up.

"G-gomenasai," I stuttered, and bowed.

The man chuckled and introduced himself.

"It's alright. I hope you didn't wait too long."

Here, I shook my head...Though it did feel like a long time.

"You must be Kurusaki Ayona. Hokage-sama told me to fetch you. My name is Umino Iruka. You can just call me Iruka-sensei. I'm your teacher at the Academy."

"I=Iruka-sensei," I yet again, stuttered. The name sounded so familiar, though.

"That's right," he said, pleased, and we started our walk to the Academy.

* * *

><p>Along the way, Iruka chatted about all the skills that was already taught, like stamina resistance, target practice, and chakra control. I nodded, listening.<p>

When we arrived at the school, through the classroom door, I could hear the bustling going on. Iruka had told me to stay outside until he introduced me in to the class. Now, I could hear him yelling at the students to quiet down. I heard him then say, "Okay, class. Today, we will have a new student. I know it's a little late in the semester, so please make her feel welcomed and help her. So with that introduction, we welcome Kurusaki Ayona."

On that cue, I opened the door and walked right through. I made me way to the front of the class and faced their way. I gave a small smile and opened my mouth.

"Uh, good morning," I greeted shakily. "My name's Kurusaki Ayona. I'm seven years old. It's a privilege to meet you all. I hope to encounter good friends and memorable experiences. It's a pleasure meeting all of you. Umm, please take care of me. Arigatou gozaimasu!" I ended quickly with a bow.

Many of the classmates stared at me with confused looks. One rose their hand and asked, "Iruka-sensei, what does 'encounter' mean?"

"It means 'meet,'" Iruka answered.

Others started raising their hands, asking what words I said meant. One even said, "I don't get what she said. She's wierd."

I looked down at my feet and scuffled them in anxiousness. Then, I let myself take a deep bow and spoke.

"Gomenasaimasu! I apologize for using complicated words...Uh, um, I mean sorry for using hard words," I corrected.

I then stood up and gave my best apologetic and sweetest smile.

For an odd reason, a number of the boys' cheeks turned pinkish while I received some small smiles or smirks from my audience.

Iruka then sent me to an empty seat at the top back row. Class then began for the day.

* * *

><p>Even though it was the morning of my first day at school, I became pretty known. During the common subject, I had gotten every activity correct and even the pop quiz on science. Everything was correct. It was lunch now.<p>

I found a quiet place to eat. It was on a branch of a tree, so I climbed up. The cook in the Hokage's mansion promised that she would provide me with a box lunch everyday, so I wouldn't need to worry about food. All I had to do was go get it during lunch. I had thanked her greatly and she had giggled, telling me that I was such a polite girl.

My boxed lunch this afternoon was rice with a red, ripe cranberry in the middle. The side foods were squid, egg, and some vegetables.

"Itadakimasu," I thanked, picking up my chopsticks, and digging in.

I had finished soon, and put the empty container into my bag. I leaned against the tree, hiding under the leaves' shade, sipping up my juice box. I hada water bottle too, but kept it in my bag for later use. From where I was, I could see what was going on around the area, and so I enjoyed the scenery.

After I finished my drink, I threw it into the trash can down below, a few meters ahead. I made it. A moment later, I heard fangirl screaming and observed the event.

I found out that the raven-haired emo boy was named Uchiha Sasuke. He attracted many girls by his looks, as far as I could see. Though, I didn't find him extremely appealing. He was also top-notch in his grades and very skilled in the ninja arts. By accidentally stumbling upon the records room in the mansion the other day, his profile read that his whole clan was killed off by a mysterious murderer. I didn't read the rest because someone saw me and told me I wasn't allowed in there.

Now that Sasuke had come back from lunch, many girls huddled together, but kept their distance from him; they all had heart-shaped eyes. I watch in amusement of the girl's actions toward Sasuke.

The boy, however, looked annoyed. He seemed he wanted to be left alone. Even a vein started to pop out of his skull. I gave a small chuckle. It really was entertaining.

Suddenly, a spiky bond haired boy appeared wearing a satisfied smile. There was a noodle-like substance hinging to the side of his cheek. He seemed to have greeted everyone, but the blond haired girl, who I found out was named Ino, pushed him down and leaving him on the floor. The group of girls left him, following Sasuke back into the school. The boy, who I heard was named Uzumaki Naruto, sat on the ground with his arms crossed, sulking. He stared at Sasuke with annoyed eyes as he left. I had noticed, just as he went inside, Sasuke had given the same annoyed look from the the side of his eyes.

I jumped down from the tree without a sound, and crossed my way to Naruto's side. Naruto seemed to be observing the cut on his knee he had gotten from Ino's push. I bent down waist-wise to his eye level, giving a pondering look. I glanced at the cut knee and back at Naruto's face. He gave me a blank expression, which quickly turned to annoyance. He then turned a quarter right and yelled at me.

"Yeah? What do ya want?" he bellowed, looking the opposite way of my face.

I still kept a wondering look.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently.

I knew Naruto's secret that he had not even known. I had sneaked back into the records room after getting my lunch from the cook. Now that I knew who Sasuke Uchiha was, I wanted to know more about his profile. I suddenly heard someone coming toward the room and quickly snatched up what I thought was Sasuke's file. I managed to hide behind a desk before whomever walked in. I then scolded myself for forgetting to close the file door, and hoped whomever was there wouldn't notice. Anyway, the room was partly a mess and the other file cabinets were opened too, so I thought it really didn't matter. Anyway, when I glanced down at the profile, it wasn't Sasuke's. Instead, it read: Uzumaki Naruto.

I heard file cabinets close. I held my breath. Then, I heard the Hokage's voice say, "Ayona, please come out from behind that desk."

Slowly, I stepped out from behind the table. I walked towards the Hokage and bowed deeply with my face low. I had held the folder in front, showing the Hokage what I had taken. I started explaining.

"I'm very sorry, Hokage-sama. I know it was wrong and I had no right to do it. You have done so much for me already and this is certainly not the proper way to show gratitude. I have been having a certain attraction toward this person, like a magnet." Okay, it wasn't what I had originally been looking for, but it wasn't a lie. "I can't explain it thoroughly, but it's like there's something in himself that isn't suppose to be..."

The Hokage had just nodded, and gently he took the folder from me. He sat me on a chair next to the desk, and then he sat on another chair, not saying anything. He then told me about Naruto: his father, mother, and the demon. For some reason, I wasn't sure why he told me all that; though, I'd noticed that everything I heard and read, I could remember perfectly.

After that, I promised not to tell, and only when it was the most inevitable time, I would say. The Hokage had then stopped me as I was about to leave, and said, "There's 'something' about you, Ayona. Somehow, you're trustworthy. I hope my assumption isn't correct." Here, he paused. "Tell me, Ayona, do you really understand the circumstances, and all that you read and are told?"

I gave him a childish smirk, saying, "Do _you_ think so, Hokage-sama?"

I then recited the exact tale he told me about Naruto, and the basic statistics I saw in his profile; he knew I had Naruto's profile for only a few moments. I then bid my goodbye, leaving a bewildered leader in awe. I heard the rustling of paper, probably checking if what I had said was really correct. I was absolutely sure what I had said was perfect. I had no idea where I came from or who I really was, but I guess that was me.

I heard a door creak open, and I had turned around.

"You're seven years old, right, Ayona?" the Hokage asked.

I have a respectful smile and nodded. He nodded back, still startled, closing the door. I made my way back to the academy.

* * *

><p>End of that flashback. Chapter 3 starts with Ayona and Naruto!<p>

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Finding My Way  
>Chapter 3<p>

Okidoki! Back to Ayona and Naruto!

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto's creations. He is a genius; I am not. Only my (very Mary Sue) OC belongs to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto suddenly looked at me with utter shock. His mind looked blank, and he just stared.<p>

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

Naruto then seemed to realize the situation.

"What? Me?" Naruto finally replied, acting obnoxious. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. It's just a small cut."

Naruto then stood up, throwing his back out and holding his head up high.

I could see though, that the cut had opened just a little, and that Naruto's knee was buckling slightly from the pain. I gave a small giggle.

"Sit down," I said to the boy, pulling him down by his arm. He sat obediently.

The next thing I did shocked even me; I didn't know I was capable of such a thing. Though my mind didn't think, my body just reacted. I had placed my hand near the cut, and what felt like green chakra, flowed out through my hand. The cut slowly healed. I brought back my hand and stared at it blankly. Naruto looked at his cut, to me, and back to his cut again. His eyes held bewilderment.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" Naruto shouted and unexpectedly started jumping up and down. "It doesn't even hurt! It's totally healed!"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, staring at my hand.

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Naruto praised. "Hey, Everyone! Guess-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth before more words came out of that big mouth. Cold sweat drooped to the side of my face.

"Naruto," I sad gently, trying not to sound petrified, "this is our secret, okay? It's just between you and me. No one else should know about this right now, until I should say so. Okay?"

I didn't want anyone to know because it was embarrassing, though there was nothing to be embarrassed about. It could also be dangerous...

Naruto nodded, giving off a large grin.

* * *

><p>The day went on and more surprises about me piled on. During the target practice, besides from Sasuke, I made a perfect line with the shurikens. I even hit every target during the simulation run. The running we had to endure, I was one of the first to finish. Though, the thing that most amazed me was the chakra control.<p>

It was the last practice fo the day. Chakra control for kids my age was pretty difficult. Like always, Sasuke was the only one who could manage the most control.

We each stood a little apart from each other, having the hand signs ready to practice. On Iruka's count, we started.

Of course, the shape of one's chakra varied from person to person. The point was to get a smooth and steady flow of chakra, which would mean we had mastered the control. At first, most of my classmate's chakra started off as their designated shape and gradually gained control, but wavered. Others still couldn't get out of its shape. Though chakra is invisible to the eye, for another unknown discovery, I could just see it.

I didn't start the chakra control when Iruka told us to start. Instead, I observed the other students first. Naruto was having a difficult time controlling his. The chakra came out too wild and chakra was piercing out. Sasuke's chakra control was almost perfect. He had started off with wild energy, but it grew steadily, giving off the smooth flow. Though, it wasn't always steady and kept wavering slightly. A shadow then lurked over me. I looked up.

"Is anything wrong, Ayona? Do you need help on how to release your chakra?" Iruka asked quietly.

I shook my head. I understood how to conjure chakra. Iruka explained before hand in detail. Chakra control was last for a reason. Since we had been training the whole day, the fighting spirit and physical strength had combined together in us to prepare chakra release. It was only a matter of skill and practice that was left to tame the chakra.

I stood in a proper stance and held up the hand sign. Iruka nodded and grinned, stepping back to observe my technique. The next event yet again amazed me.

When I concentrated on my chakra, it made a perfect sphere around me and then flowed smoothly and steady. After that brief moment, I stopped in surprise. Iruka also stared awestruck. Some students who had seen stopped as well, and they stared inconceivably. Sasuke, especially, who stood by me, had wide eyes which turned into an indignant look.

Iruka interrupted the moment by breaking the silence. He told everyone to keep practicing, and he pulled me over to a shadowy area. We talked.

"Have you ever practiced chakra control before?" Iruka asked.

I shook my head. Even if I didn't have any memories, I knew I had never done anything like that before...I think. I'm sure that was something new to me. Then, he started asking me if I had done any specific ninja practices and so on. I answered truthfully (or what my memories could feel). It was either a shake of my head or a shrug. After the inquisition, Iruka gave an exasperated sigh. Seeing that I had never had extempore experience was queer. Iruka then looked at me with a smile and let me off school early.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school hours, I walked around the village, exploring the intramural of my new home. After a whiles walk, I came by an isolated place. I wasn't sure how i got there. I had gotten lost along the way. I now entered the area. It even had an arch and was surrounded by walls. Inside the area, it was in a deathly state. Not a single soul was there, I noticed. I didn't even feel any energy coming from anywhere. What I felt, though, was a ghastly aura of hatred, sorrowfulness, and fear. As I went deeper in, I found dried blood stains splattered on the walls. I then realized it was the area where the Uchiha clan was murdered, which I heard rumors about. It was about almost a year ago since that incident. The Hokage had forbid anyone to tell anyone say anything about the matter. I had also found out a little from the Hokage, but not much.<p>

I surveyed the area, feeling cold chills although it was still humid out. I passed my a large building that read: "Uchiha Military Police HQ." I touched the walls and another discovery happened. I saw a quick flashback.

_I saw people being murdered from inside the building, and children and women were screaming and running away._

I released my hand, taking a pace back. I almost stumbled. I walked quickly down the road and turned, not wanting to be near that building anymore. I found even more bloodstains. Something suddenly drew me closer toward someehere while my heart beat thumped frantically.

I came by a huge house, sliding the door quietly. Inside, it was dark. A small light shown down, highlighting the floorboards from a tear in the paper lining. I kept staring, and another flashback came.

_This time, I was within the body of a small boy. I didn't know whom it was. I was staring at the two limp bodies: dead, and covered with blood. A person, much taller than I was appeared. He had red eyes and wore a black outfit. He came closer. I heard the boy whisper, "Onii-chan."  
>The man came forward with a kunai. The body I was in ran outside and into the streets. The body stopped. It looked.<br>I could feel the ultimate fear within the body: the sadness which flowed through, and the betrayal. The fear grew and the same man appeared. He told the boy to get stronger then him, to surpass his own. He told the boy to hate him to his full extent, to detest him. Then, he was gone._

I snapped out of the trance. I was myself again. I felt something wet drop onto my hand. I put my fingers to my face, feeling the tears that accumulated in my eyes. Why was I crying? I didn't know. Maybe from the flashback, but I didn't even know the people. I left the area, and went back toward the Hokage mansion.

* * *

><p>End of that Chapter!<br>Hope you enjoyed!  
>Reviews are welcomed!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Finding My Way  
>Chapter 4<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kishimoto's characters, plot, or settings. The only thing I own is my (very Mary Sue) OC.

Now, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a whole month since I had arrived at the village. Not much had happened, but I made progress in the town.<p>

At school, for the common subjects, Iruka let me self-study ahead and so, I was already in middle school subjects. During the physical activities, I just had to show Iruka that I knew it and would be let out early. Of course, I couldn't skip the warm-ups and body and chakra warm ups, so I had to attend those. I then would run over to the village library and read books on jutsus and medical techniques. After, I would borrow one or two books to practice later. Usually, I would spend my time in the forest, practicing what I learned. Since I had known so much, I was offered to skip and grade and accelerate to the next, but I declined the offer, saying that I would like to graduate with everyone else.

During the night times in the Hokage's mansion, Ebisu would wake me up in the middle of the night to sing to the baby to sleep, which I learned his name was Konohamaru. So, I became the "nightingale," in Ebisu's words, to Konohamaru.

On the weekends, I somehow found a job. They would pay me a nice amount because of the skill I had. Of course, I worked hard for it, nonetheless. Though everything was provided for me, I still felt I had to earn my keep.

Basically, that was my life during the first month. I didn't really make any close friends. I thought to keep to myself so I wouldn't feel the hurt when I left...

Sasuke, every time he went passed me, gave me an annoyed look that reflected Naruto's look toward him. I didn't pay any mind to it, which probably made him more annoyed. With Naruto, I let him talk to me and mostly, he would talk to me about ramen or the pranks he would pull.

With the other students, the boys seemed to like me, but would only greet with a "hi," and walk off. Of course, I would still smile back and greet them out of politeness. With the girls, some liked me and wanted to be my friend, while others thought I was too smart too befriend. The one who tried to be friends would invite me to play with them, but I always had an excuse to keep busy. After a while, they left me alone. Like I said, I kept to myself for certain reasons.

True, I would be lonely sometimes, especially when I thought back to the Uchiha event. That was a horrible feeling of fear and loneliness...Sometimes when I was reading, tears would suddenly come to my eyes and the burning pain of that little boy would haunt me for a few moments. No one would see me cry, though. I always made sure to be alone when those "attacks" happened.

On this particular mid-evening though, I really thought I was by myself. It was sitting on a swing with a jutsu book on my lap. The burning sensation of the little boy's emotions overwhelmed me. This time, I felt too tired to hold back. I was wailing.

Suddenly, someone's shadow crossed me. In my head, I told my body to stop crying, but it didn't I felt tears still flowing down my cheeks, and heard the _plip_ when it hit the pages of the book. I kept my head lowered in attempt to hide my face.

"Ayona!O-oi! Are you alright?" the voice said with worry etched in. He obviously was surprised and panicked a little, seeing that someone was crying.

"I'm fine," I said through hiccups.

The boy didn't leave. Instead, he sat in the swing next to me until I finished crying.

It took me about ten minutes until tears stopped coming, and my hiccups settled. After, I still didn't look up, embarrassed that someone had seen. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. Then, I looked up.

I didn't realize until then who was staring at me with understanding eyes. The kitty-faced blondie gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

I was tired. The energy for the day was drained from me.

"Thanks, Naruto," I said.

Unexpectedly, I leaned forward, placing my forehead on the little boy's head. Another flashback came.

_I was Naruto; this time I knew. He was walking by himself, down the road. A bunch of kids were playing in the park. The ball rolled over to Naruto. _I, as Naruto, picked it up and walked over to the other kids. As soon as I did, the mothers, fathers, and guardians of the children came over and turned them around to leave. They stared back with icy cold looks. Though the children didn't know the secret, they could feel the fear and hatred of their parents.  
><em>I could feel Naruto's loneliness, and the feeling of being looked down was a horrible feeling. I couldn't depict which emotion was worse: Naruto's or the mysterious boy's.<em>

I came back to reality. I was shaken, clutching Naruto's green t-shirt that he wore.

"I-It hurts," I cried.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I found myself at a different place when I woke up. It wasn't my room not was it the Hokage's mansion.<p>

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dim room. Through a window, I could see that daybreak was slowly slipping through. I scanned my surroundings.

I guessed I was in a small apartment. I could see three doors. Two were on one side: one had the door opened to a small corridor, which I could see across, a door to a kitchen. That other was across the room, leading outside to a small balcony; laundry hung outside.

The room I was held in was very messy. Many items laid on the floor, and some items I couldn't guess what. I was lying on a bed. I looked to the floor and saw Naruto sleeping on a futon. Slowly and quietly, I got to work on Naruto's home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's the next chappy for this story! It's been a long while, but if I have the time, I've decided to at least put up a chapter (or few) each month (or two...). I was really surprised today to find someone actually reading this story! So, thank you for reading! I hope whomever reads this story enjoys the style and plot! So without further ado...

Finding My Way

Ch.5

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's creations; the only thing from me is my (very Mary Sue) OC.

Recap: After fainting from a sudden mind flashback, Ayona finds herself at Naruto's place…She does some cleaning for him.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the frog clock on his nightstand. It read ten minutes to nine.<p>

"What!" he yelled, jumping out at the same time. "It's almost time for school!"

Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. He noticed that his room was _different_: it was _clean_. He smelled something coming from the kitchen. He followed the scent.

There, he found three waffles stacked neatly with syrup and butter on top of each one. There was a tall glass of milk, too. What he really noticed, though, was the handkerchief covered box. It was a boxed lunch! Attached was a note:

_Dear Naruto,__  
><em>_Thank you so much for taking care of me. I'm sorry about the incident you saw yesterday. Please, don't ever mention it...I hope you like the breakfast and lunch I made for you. I'm still a beginner, though. Well, I'll see you later at school!__  
><em>_~Ayona K. ^_^_

Naruto stared at the note and went over to the fridge. He stuck the note to the refrigerator with a magnet. He then ate the breakfast and got ready for the day. He grabbed his backpack and boxed lunch on his way out, and rushed off to school.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching his destination, he attempted to enter through the window. Iruka had his back turned toward him, helping a student with a problem. He saw Ayona at the top-back of the class, reading and doing work from a big, thick book. Naruto looked at Iruka again. The coast was clear...As quietly as possible, he got through the window and started to tip-toe toward his seat.<p>

"Naruto!" a voice shouted, and he froze.

Naruto stood straight with his hand behind his head. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei. How are you this morning? You see, something came up when I woke up, so it took me a while to get here...Did you know you have a very nice shirt today, Sensei?"

"Naruto!" Iruka again bellowed, "Please stay after school. You can join Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru in _detention_ later."

The blondie gave a groan, and slumped his way to his seat. The day began.

* * *

><p>Iruka paced back and forth in front of the four students. Shikamaru had his hands in his pocket looking bored. Kiba made a straight, blank face. He too had his hands in his pocket. Choji stood there, and Naruto had a small smirk plastered on his face.<p>

Ayona was there too, but outside. She sat near the window, hidden in the bushes. She was holding something in her hands. She smirked as she looked at her capture.

Iruka was now lecturing the kids about their behavior. He was saying something about Shikamaru's laziness, Choji's eating habits, Kiba's pet, and Naruto's pranks and tardiness.

In the middle of his speech an unexpected "visitor" appeared. A high pitch scream echoed through the classroom.

"What the-" Iruka finally worded, attempting to regain his "manliness".

"See ya!" Naruto said, smiling and giving a quick salute. He jumped out through the open window, followed by Kiba and Choji.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, regaining his composure. He leaned on the window sill. Shikamaru lastly jumped on Iruka's back, using him as a ladder to get through. The frog joined the crew, jumping on Iruka's head and following.

Iruka watched, dizzied, as five kids ran towards the village. He sighed and decided to put an ice pack on his back.

* * *

><p>The children didn't stop running. They followed the girl who lead their escape, heading toward the forest. They stopped at a waterfall. There, a large blanket was laid. On top, five boxed lunches were tied securely, and in the middle, a small round strawberry cake was laid.<p>

"Woah! A picnic!" Naruto yelled, rushing toward the food.

"Wait!" Ayona shouted, but it was too late. A large _smack_ was heard as Naruto smashed into an invisible wall. He slid to his bottom.

Needless to say, the three other companions looked with awestruck bewilderment. Naruto, on the other hand, was seeing swirls around his head. Ayona walked up to him.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" she asked, helping him up. Then, she did a series of hand signs, which ended with her thrusting her hand to the invisible wall.

For a moment, the chakra force field could be seen that covered that picnic. Slowly, it faded away, starting from the top.

"How'd you do that?" Kiba said, coming forward, still amazed.

Ayona shrugged. "Read it from a book."

They sat in a circle. Naruto sat next to the right of Ayona. On the other side of Naruto sat Kiba, Shikamaru, and then Choji. They opened their lunch boxes.

The group awed at the food. Naruto's was somehow shaped into a frog's face. The rice was circular and two halfs of an egg were used as eyes, laying at the top side of the rice. The mouth had a smile made out of bacon. To both side dishes, Ayona had decorated it with food. There were some vegetables and beef pieces shaped into flowers. There was even another container; when Naruto opened it, there was...ramen!

In Kiba's food: the bottom half was a hamburger patty. On top, a tomato was placed in the middle. Two olives were used as eyes, and the mouth was made of green beans, making a small "w" shape. Rice was oval-ish shaped, placed on the sides of the patty, connected; the face was designed to be a puppy.

Shimakru's was simple. There was rice and three servings. One was varied vegetables, another was bunches of meant, and the last was squid. The taste though, was delicious!

Choji's boxed lunch had the most food. It contained rice in the middle surrounded by many different kinds of meant, combined to look like the shades were gradually growing lighter. It was sprinkled on top with minced green beans, carrots, and tomatoes. Three sticks of barbecue kabob were placed on top.

Ayona had made her's also simple. There was rice, and most of the side servings were vegetables. Although, one section had fish.

Ayona took out a large bottle of what looked like juice. She also took out five small cups from her red bag, plus another container. She poured the liquid into each cup and handed them to each person.

"Um, I know it's not lunch now. So, I kind of made this a picnic dinner," Ayona explained, keeping her head down a little in timidity. "I hope you don't mind."

"We don't mind at all!" Kiba exclaimed, digging into his food, "It's really good!"

The five ate. They talked too, although Naruto and Kiba did most of the talking. Choji made semi-loud dating noises, while Shikamaru ate quietly and neatly; his eyes were smiling.

Ayona stayed quiet throughout, seeming like an outcast within the group. Choji finally started talking, and facing specifically at Ayona. At that time, Shikamaru had leaned toward Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey, why is she doing this for us?" the pony-tailed child asked.

"Maybe she wants to make friends. Everyone tries to be friends with her, but she always seems to not want any," Kiba suggested.

"She's just lonely," Naruto spoke up, looking down at his half-eaten food. The other two latters talking stared curiously at the blond boy. Suddenly, they heard Ayona drop her food.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, a tinge of concern ebbed in his voice.

Ayona seemed to blank out, staring at…nothing. Suddenly, jolt brought her back to her senses.

"No!" she screamed.

As soon as she said that, a kunai rapidly shot through the trees, aimed for Naruto. Ayona caught the kunai, inches before Naruto could be pierced.

Naruto was now leaned back from the shock of the sudden surprise attack.

"Don't move," Ayona told the boys as she stood. "There are intruders in the village."

She then performed multiple hand sings, which seemed like the same ones she did before. Just like earlier, but the opposite effect, a chakra force field covered and protected the group inside. Out of nowhere, two ninjas clad in black uniform with their faces covered, appeared from the bushes. Each had a kunai or shuriken in their possession, ready for battle. Ayona wasn't inside the protected bubble; she got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" the small girl yelled, directed toward the two strangers. They answered by attacking.

They threw kunais at Ayona. Racing right, she dodged each one. One made a clone, and Ayona countered with two more, each moving opposite directions. One clone protected one side of the bubble, while the other was at the other end. Both parties stood ground; the air grew stiff, awaiting the next move.

A rustling noise came from the trees. Tension shouldered those present. What appeared were two Kohona ninjas: one was Iruka, and the other, Genma. Iruka was in front of the bubbled friends, while Genma stood in front of the young konoichi.

The event that took place shortly after that moment contained no words. Iruka and Genma did their duty to protect by fending off the intruders. Ayona contributed a little by using her shadow clones to protect her group, though Genma and Iruka did most of the fighting. When it was over, the clones disappeared. Ayona fainted in exhaustion while the barrier depleted.

Genma nodded toward Iruka, who had an understanding of the situation. Genma took custody of the intruders, probably headed to the Hokage for judgment. The remaining four boys dashed toward Iruka who had taken the small girl's body in his arms.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Chouji asked.

"I'm sure she will. She just used a lot of her energy today," Iruka reassured, smiling. Then glancing at the mess left over, Iruka added, "Could you all clean up the picnic for now. Place all the things in the classroom after you finish. I'm going to take Ayona to her home." Picking up Ayona's red bag he shushined away.

Left with the mess, the boys just stared in bewilderment.

"Man, Iruka is unfair! School is so far away!" Naruto complained, emphasizing his frustration with a groan.

"It's not that far…" Chouji tried consoling.

"Well, we might as well start. Ayona did treat us to the food. We at least should do that for her, even though Iruka was the one who said to do this," Kiba sighed.

"Though, didn't you find that interesting," Shikamaru suddenly chirped in.

"What?" That was Kiba.

"Ayona: The techniques she used. Although most of what she did initialized from the basics we learn, the jutsus she performed were at a higher level, which shouldn't be possible; with her small body, I don't think she could have that much chakra…She's surpassed even Sasuke…."

The air suddenly became heavy with that thought. The only one indifferent was Naruto, who was already cleaning up the picnic mess.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, here's the next chapter to my story. I'm really ecstatic that ya'll actually read my writings, and for that, I thank ya'll (*and hands ya'll a cookie of your favorite kind*)! I would like to point out that in the last story, I forgot to mention that it was in third person point of view; this chapter will also start out in third person, but will change to first person. I plan to just jump from different persons point of view to show different perspectives, and I'm sure you intelligent readers will obviously know when the view changes. So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of "Finding My Way". Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^

Ch.6-Finding My Way

* * *

><p>Shortly after that picnic event past, Ayona began hanging out with that group. The reason behind why Naruto was accepted in their childhood games was because they were kids who didn't judge: Though Shikamaru found Naruto to be somewhat annoying with his loud habits, he could care less about the gossip and stares people shot toward the blonde boy; it was so troublesome. Chouji, being himself and his personality, he found Naruto to be humorous and made things a tad interesting every time; and since his best friend didn't mind the hyper little fella, he didn't mind either. As for Kiba, he ran by his own rules; he found a similarity to the spikey haired kid. At times, it did hurt his ears and stressed him a little when Naruto didn't know when to "stop," but he found the boy to be fun and caring, though he was aware of the awkward "aura" people had around the orphan.<p>

So, that was their childhood. Gradually, as they grew toward their preteens, the grouped dispersed, going their semi-separate paths. Shikamaru and Chouji settled into their best friend thing, while Kiba, who couldn't settle down with anything, jumped from group to group, and spent more time with his new puppish friend. As for Naruto and Ayona, they remained best friends and confidents when no one else was there. Ayona still remained anti-social and preferred quiet and calm, though she had the hint of influence from her best friend. With Naruto, he grew up as he should: loud, hyperactive, and irrational…

The years passed by. People came to almost forget the Uchiha incident, but most remembered Naruto's "demon." Ayona still lived in the Hokage's mansion, and even watched over Konohamaru, helping out and watching him grow. She was still the one to put Konohamaru to sleep on his insistence that he wasn't too young to be sung at night and if he wasn't sung to by her, "I will have a nightmare that will kill me in my sleep, and it will be entirely your fault, and everyone will hate you for killing the Hokage's grandson!" So, the insistence was begged up (yes, not just "backed up") by the ever egotistic Ebisu. When she was eight, she had decided to take up a job, her conscience eating at her to somehow support herself since the Hokage was giving her food and a home to be in. She started working in a grocery store, in the stock room. She stopped when she turned twelve, knowing that graduation would come soon.

In her studies, Ayona had read and tried out every technique she could get her hands on. She had some trouble with a few jutsus at first, but she quickly got a hang in them, perfecting every genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu she could handle. Soon, she was into medical books, and enjoyed making herbals and other remedies. She was offered to skip a year one time when she was ten, but she declined. She knew that she had a lot more to learn and didn't think she was ready to go on missions just yet; Ayona had other personal reasons why she didn't want to graduate either.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the final evaluation. Ayona waited at her usual spot near the park for Naruto. It somehow became a thing for her to wait for him. In doing so, it made sure Naruto wasn't always late. Of course, the plan wasn't always perfect.<p>

It was almost nine now, and classes were about to begin. Ayona sighed and started walking by herself to school. She got there and went to her usual seat, though assigned seats didn't matter anymore. Ayona watched the usual morning squabble about who would sit next to Sasuke this morning. Suddenly, Iruka came in, followed by a sulking Naruto. Ayona sweat dropped, wondering what he had done this time. _Explains why he was late. Here we go again_, Ayona thought. She soon found out what had happened.

Because of Naruto's graffiti art on the Hokage's stone faces, everyone had to do a replica jutsu as a pop quiz. Sasuke had gotten up first, replicating Iruka. Next was Sakura, who did the same thing. After a while, it was Ayona's turn. She transformed into the Hokage.

"Very good as always, Ayona," Iruka praised.

Ayona stepped aside, giving a quick smile. It was Naruto's turn.

The blonde gave his teacher a hard glare. Ayona could see that Iruka wanted Naruto to at least do a decent replica jutsu. Naruto, oblivious as ever, didn't realize what Ayona saw.

"Replica jutsu!" Naruto phrased.

Ayona face palmed. It was Naruto's harem jutsu. While Iruka nosebleed the floor, he scolded the mischievous ninja, giving him detention by cleaning the whole graffiti art he had done. Naruto had given an annoyed groan. _I guess I'm gonna be waiting late tonight_, she inwardly sulked.

* * *

><p>I sat on top of the fourth Hokage's head, watching Naruto work and grumble at the same time. <em>At least he could multitask in that way<em> I thought.

My book was opened, but I wasn't reading.

"Stop complaining, Naruto," Iruka said. "You're the one who did this. You need to respect the past leaders of this village. They're all heroes."

"Yeah? So what," Naruto replied. "I don't care. I'm going to be Hokage someday, and I'll be the best one out of all of them. Everyone will remember me even after I'm long gone. Believe it!"

Iruka sighed.

"Well, you'd better hurry cleaning this up," Iruka soon said. "It's getting late."

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled, "It's not like anyone is waiting for me at home."

I saw Iruka's face turn soft. I knew that Iruka could relate to Naruto. After all, he was raised parentless as well.

"Hey, Naruto," the sensei started, "If you'd like, after you finish, I can treat you to ramen."

That lit up Naruto's face. He looked to Iruka.

"Really? You mean it?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

Then, his smile subsided a bit as he looked up my way.

"How about Ayona?" he asked.

Iruka looked up to me smiling. "Ayona, too."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, now pumped. "That's more like it!" He started cleaning faster.

I put my book back into my red bag which I had wrapped around my waist as a belt. I jumped down to where Naruto was.

"Can I help?" I asked picking up another sponge.

"Oh, so _now_ you help?" Naruto teased.

"Hey, this was your mess. I'm volunteering, but if you don't want to…" I trailed off, turning around.

"Ahh, I was joking!" he quickly reacted. "You can help!"

I could hear Iruka's small chuckles behind us.

* * *

><p>It was late, but we were eating. Iruka kept his promise. So, Naruto had ordered a beef ramen, which he was messily slurping in contented bliss. Iruka and I had ordered miso ramen. Iruka was currenty talking to us about the final graduation exam that was for tomorrow.<p>

"So, do you think both of you are ready for the exam?" Iruka casually asked.

"Yeah! I'll pass it for sure this time! Believe it!" Naruto yelled with food still full in his mouth.

"Well, you know," Iruka began slowly, "being a ninja isn't all about getting a headband."

"Yeah, of course. It means I can finally be able to go on missions," Naruto said, slurping a noodle.

After a moment he added, "Hey, Iruka-sensei? Can I wear your headband?"

Iruka looked at Naruto, surprised.

"No way! This band represents me being an official ninja. You have to _earn_ it," Iruka replied haughtily yet playfully.

"Aww," Naruto whined.

After a while of silently eating, Iruka looked my way.

"Hey, what wrong, Ayona?" he asked me over Naruto's head.

I jumped a little, startled. I was deep in thought about something.

"Oh, it's nothing," I smiled, stumbling a little in my words.

"Are you sure you're fine? You seem awfully quiet. Well, quieter than usual," Iruka quickly added. He looked at me with parental eyes.

What I said next wasn't really what I was thinking, but just said it to give an excuse. I looked down, giving a worried look.

"Well, what happens if we don't pass?" I asked. Naruto almost chocked on his ramen.

"What are you saying?" Naruto yelled at me, surprised. "Of course you're going to pass. You're like the best in the class; better than Sasuke, even!"

"Thanks," I chuckled, still looking upset, "but if in a slight chance, I don't?"

Naruto and Iruka stared at each other. They burst out in laughter. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Wh-what's so funny about my thought?" I asked with an offended tone.

"S-sorry!" Iruka tried to apologize between laughter. "It's just that I can't believe you would be so worried over this. It's impossible for you to not pass."

Iruka took a deep breath to control his laughter. It stopped. He looked again at me with a wide smile.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ayona. I'm definitely sure you'll pass."

"That's right! And if for some very weird reason you don't, I'll make sure you get a retake! Believe it!" Naruto assured, grinning. I sweat dropped in disbelief, but smiled back to the two friends.

* * *

><p>We finished our ramen, and soon split ways with Iruka outside the ramen stand. After that, it was just Naruto and me walking.<p>

"So, are you going home, too?" Naruto asked me.

I wasn't paying attention, though. I was thinking back to my true thoughts of earlier. To Naruto, it looked like I was worried again. He sighed.

"Ayona," he said.

"Huh?" I asked again, startled.

"Come with me."

He took my hand. I felt like we were small children again.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>:

"Well, you'd better hurry cleaning this up," Iruka soon said. "It's getting late."

"Whatever," Naruto mumbled, "It's not like anyone is waiting for me at home."

A shadow suddenly darkened Naruto's view. He looked up to glowing red eyes owned by a certain brunette.

"WHO'S NOT WAITING FOR YOU?" the mentioned person screamed.

The poor blonde's face and body shrunk, quivering in helplessness.

"E-ehh…Wh-what?" the ever naïve Naruto questioned.

"I WAIT FOR YOU EVERY _SINGLE_ DAY: IN THE MORNING AND AFTER SCHOOL. SO, WHO ISN'T WAITING FOR YOU! WHAT AM I: AIR? DON'T IGNORE ME!..."

The menacing being stepped closer to the frightened kit, inching closer and closer, all the while screaming legit reasons as to why she was even there in the first place, waiting for his "incompetent self" and not "needing to wait," but because she's so nice, "I waste my time with you." The helpless boy could only whimper in guilt and fright, and soon realized he was at the edge of the stone.

With one last step, the brunette's hand somehow found its way to the blonde's face in, a later explanation, "I high-fived your face." The scream of a certain flying boy could be heard throughout Konohagakure.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that chappy! Please tell me what you think! Love or hate, just tell me up straight! Arigatou gozaimasu!^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi, there! I'm supposed to be studying for my test tomorrow, but I seriously can't concentrate. Hopefully by typing up a story, my mind will start to actually focus and stay concentrated. (I have very poor concentration and am easily distracted :/) It's really frustrating, and I really need to make a good grade on this subject…So, here's the next chappy (and please wish me luck…*cries*)

Finding My Way-Ch.7.1

Disclaimer: (I forgot to mention this last chapter too, but I'm sure its implied…) I do not own Naruto or the characters and settings affiliated by the creator Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my li'l OC.

* * *

><p>It was really late at night, maybe around ten. I knew we were supposed to be on our way home, but I couldn't just leave Ayona the way she was. Again, she had that worried look from earlier in the restaurant. I took her hand in mine, leading us to our "spot," a place where we would usually talk, something that only she and I could only tell each other; or we would just sit there in each other's company, reassuring we weren't alone.<p>

Holding her hand like this, as I lead her, reminded me of the times when we were little kids. Every time she would start crying, whenever and wherever we were, I would rush her over to the place where she could feel better. For some reason, it always cheered her up.

We were at the place now. I climbed up the park's slide and pulled Ayona up with me. We hadn't been to that park for a long time. The last time we went was when she was eight. After that, we stopped going because Ayona didn't cry anymore. Since that last time, we both could have fitted on that one slide. Now that we were older…it seemed we couldn't _exactly_ fit…

"Uh, Naruto, we can't fit in that one spot anymore," Ayona told me while she was climbing up the ever familiar steps.

"I know, I know," I told her. "Just come up here. I have an idea."

Ayona shrugged and made her way up to the slide. When she got there, I gave a quick jerk and pulled her up, sitting her on my lap.

"N-Naruto!" Ayona yelled at me.

I couldn't see her face so I couldn't tell if she was mad at me. I chuckled nervously.

"Well, it works," I carefully consented, giving a half-frightened smile, hoping she wouldn't hit me on the head like Sakura did. Instead, I heard the brunette give a tired sigh.

"Thanks, Naruto."

I calmed down a bit, glad she wasn't going to hurt my poor face. I relaxed and looked up at the stars.

"Hey, you know what?" I asked after a while of stargazing. "This reminds me of when we were younger, and we would play with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba."

"Yeah," she replied. I could tell she was closing her eyes and as she said this. Then, she opened her mouth and sang:

"_Sora wo miagereba  
>Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru<br>Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
>Samazama na hikari wo hanatte.<br>Sou sou dakara boku mo  
>Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da<br>Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite…"<em>  
>['Nagareboshi' from Naruo]<p>

I had never heard her sing before. For the past seven years I had known her, I had never known she had a talent like that. As she sung her entire song, I closed my eyes and reminisced about our past.

I remembered the times when we were still in a group with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. I remembered the first time in the forest, and the picnic. I could still taste the food from back then. I remembered even more events as Ayona sang. It was like I was back there again.

* * *

><p>We would have camping sleepovers at night. We could go to the school and climb the fence just to see how the academy looked like after everyone left. It was totally different from how it was in the day time. We would all then sneak in and explore the rooms, playing in different rooms each time we "camped."<p>

One night, we had gone into the school's chemistry lab. There were a bunch of chemical mixtures everywhere. Though Ayona had warned us not to mix anything together, we didn't listen and ended up making a substance that smelled awful. Obviously, we had to get out quickly so as to not faint from the stench. Even though we got out, we smelled terrible. I somehow remembered the conversation.

"Ew! What's that smell?" Kiba had complained.

"It's you, baka," Shikamaru chuckled. Back then, he used to smile a lot.

"No, that's you!" I laughed, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Oh, sorry," Chouji had apologized…There was that awkward moment, but it didn't last long due to Ayona's giggling.

"The stench is coming from all of us," she said between laughter. We just stood there for another moment, letting that fact sink in. Then, we all burst out in laughter. We laughed so hard that we fell on our stomachs and backs. Ayona had stopped first.

"Um, won't anyone find out that we were the ones who made the school stinky if we sell like the school also?" she had asked.

We stood there for a while, trying to think up what to do. We couldn't go back home since everyone else told their parents that they were at a sleepover, and I definitely didn't want that smell radiating throughout my small, cramped apartment...

Shikamaru had thought up an idea.

"Hey, isn't there a waterfall in the forest? We could go wash up there."

"Good idea!" I yelled. "Follow me!"

We all raced toward the waterfall. It wasn't stated, but somehow it had turned into a competition on who would get there first. It seemed like we all caught on the idea. I had gotten there first, followed by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Ayona came last, oblivious to the consequence. We all looked at her with mischievous grins.

"Err, why are you all staring at me like that?" Ayona had asked. Kiba replied for the rest of us.

"Since you're last, you have to do a dare!"

"What? This was a race?" the only girl bellowed in surprise.

We all nodded as she gave a scornful look.

"Fine. I would've gotten ahead if I had _known_ it was a race. So, what's the dare?" she replied confidently.

We each tried thinking of something. Kiba was the one who spoke up first.

"You," the dog-faced boy said, "have to get in the water first…_without_ any clothes on."

"What!" Shikamaru and I yelled instantaneously.

We were then only six at that time, but I did know that girls and boys were different in "areas," and that's why they shouldn't bathe together.

"W-wait, Kiba," I said, trying to think of a way out for Ayona. "She's a _girl_. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Kiba said with a blank look. "What's wrong with that?"

"She's a _girl_, and we are _boys_," Shikamaru tried explaining, hinting at what our point was.

Kiba, Chouji, and Ayona looked at the two of us with confused looks.

"I don't get it," Ayona had said, "Anyway, I'm up for the dare."

For being the top student in class, she sure didn't seem like it at that moment.

"W-wait!" I said, before she could get her shirt off, "I'll do the dare, too."

"Why? You were the first one here," Kiba said, confused.

"It'll be fun. Plus, we need to get this smell off anyway," I replied with that excuse.

"Good idea," Kiba and Chouji said, starting to take off their clothes.

Shikamaru was also taking off his clothes too, catching onto my idea. I told Ayona to turn around while she was taking off her clothing. She didn't ask why, but shrugged and started undressing. After a while, all five of us stood stark naked in the moonlight night. Thankfully, it was still dark enough to not notice 'the different between men and women.' Instead, we had all stared at the cool water.

"So, who's going in first?" Chouji asked.

"It's Ayona's dare, so she should go first," Kiba stated, keeping firm on that dare. He gave a smug smile toward Ayona.

"But we all decided to do this," Shikamaru pointed out.

"It's okay," Ayona assured, ever confident.

She was about to jump in the water, but I grabbed her arm as she jumped. She fell back my way. I accidentally pushed Kiba. He fell in with a strange yell that echoed through the night.

"After him!" one of us (which I couldn't remember) yelled, and we all jumped into the water, laughing.

Throughout that night, we floated gently, looking up at the sky and at the stars. We talked heaps about our dreams, and we all watched a shooting star.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again. I regained my present situation: looking at the stars and listening to Ayona singing. She finished her song.<p>

"_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
>Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite.<br>[I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
>And entrust my dreams to that shooting star.]"<em>

After a while of silence I then noticed that she had fallen asleep in my lap. I looked at her as she breathed steadily. I didn't know where she lived, so I had no choice but to bring her to my place like I did when we were small.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

She was about to jump in the water, but I grabbed her arm as she jumped. She fell back my way.

"Eh…!" That was Ayona.

"Um, the water's cold…S-so, maybe we should test the wa—" I was trying to explain myself when I realized where I was touching. My face quickly heated up, but for some reason, I didn't want to let go.

"N-Na-Naru-Kyaaahh!"

And that half of that scream came from the blonde flying commando through the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehehe. Didn't realize I wrote like this when I was younger...Anwayyy...Crap...this ended up taking longer than I thought...I'm totally gonna cram now...*cries*...but hope ya'll enjoyed that!...Also, this was actually a two-part chapter, so the other half will be revealed next chappy!...BTW, kudos (and a cookie!) to the person who notices something interesting related with the flashback and the actual song! Ja! ;)


End file.
